Les yeux du damné
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Oneshot sur Remus. Elle soupire, regarde la lune. De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? Miel, or ou jaune ?
1. Les yeux du damné v1

Les yeux du damné

One-shot très court sur Remus. Je sais que le chapitre 10 d'Errance se fait attendre mais vueillez m'excuser, je n'ai pas trop l'inspiration à ça.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miel, or ou jaune ? De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Et qui était-il ? Un garçon calme ou une bête féroce ? Elle se posait souvent la question.

Elle le savait loup-garou, elle l'avait découvert juste en voyant ses yeux.

Ses yeux miels, ors ou jaunes ?

C'était une question à laquelle elle doutait d'avoir la réponse un jour...

Elle soupira.

Elle, ses yeux étaient gris avec des reflets argents et selon les légendes moldues, les loup-garou ne supportaient pas l'argent. Manque de chance pour elle.

Le problème, c'était qu'il hantait ses rêves, autant que ses cauchemards. Elle le savait dangereux et incontrôlable pendant la pleine lune.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et ne se rappellait dans son physique que ses yeux.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais elle ne connaissait que ses yeux. Enfin, elle savait qu'il était dans la même année qu'elle à Gryffondor. Autre malchance, elle était à Serpentard.

Elle essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Peine perdue, les yeux du lycanthrope lui venaient toujours à l'esprit. _De simples yeux_, se dit-elle.

Elle le rembala, elle devait s'avouer vaincue face à ses pensées. _Fichu loup-garou_, grogna-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un geste rageur et sortit de la salle vert et argent sans qu'aucun élève n'y fasse véritablement attention, c'était une habitude chez les Serpentards.

Elle se rendit dans le parc, dans l'air frais d'octobre. Le vent soufflait légérement, créant de petites vagues à la surface du lac, les étoiles et la lune brillaient, réflétant leur lumière bienfaisante sur les eaux calmes du lac. Les arbres de la forêt Interdite lui semblaient plus beaux le soir, à la lumière de la lune. Bien que pour beaucoup d'élèves, cela ne les rendaient que plus effrayants. Elle aimait cet endroit le soir, elle y venait dès que quelque chose la dérangeait et ce soir, c'était le cas.

Juste pour des yeux. Des yeux miels, ors ou jaunes ?

Elle était encore à ses réflexions quand elle entendit un bruit de pas assourdis par l'herbe mouillée, mes des bruits de pas comme même. Cela la coupa dans ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité. Elle sentait une présence près d'elle, elle ne savait pas qui ou quoi, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un était là.

Des yeux firent brusquement irruption dans son champ de vision. Elle crut rêver. Ce n'était comme même pas _ses_ yeux ?

Elle sentit que la présence s'assit à côté d'elle, rien de bougeait, même le bruit du vent dans les feuilles semblait s'être arrêté.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était lui. Elle le sentait dans sa voix, sa voix chaude et douce qui pouvait pourtant être tellement méprisante envers les autres membres de sa maison. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de savourer ce moment, ce silence calme uniquement interrompu de leur respiration.

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de fixer le lac. Lui non plus ne la regardait aps, elle le sentait.

Il ne parut pas surpris par la question. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et ne parut pas vouloir répondre.

Cependant, après un long moment, sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même. »

Elle obéit et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, il regardait la lune, quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair lui retombant sur les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle voyait son visage. Et elle le voyait exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, dans ses rêves. Il était beau. Juste beau. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Et elle revit ses yeux qui la hantaient.

Miel, or ou jaune ?

**Pour l'explication du titre du one-shot, je voulais louer un DVD et j'ai vu l'image du "Village des Damnés" (c un vieux film, la 1ère version est un N/B) et je me suis rappellé qu'ils avaient des yeux bizarres, j'ai pensé "les yeux des damnés", c devenu le damné, qui n'est autre que Remus ! Et voilà qu'avec juste une image je fais un one-shot ! (cT une petite parenthèse que je voulais mettre)**

**Ça vous a plu ? Perso, j'ai aimé l'écrire, ça fait un peu contraste par rapport à ce que j'écris habituellement. Il se rapproche fort du style de "Quand tombent les masques" et j'espère qu'il aura comme même du succès. Il n'y a pas réellement de fin mais je l'aime comme ça, à vous de voir...**

**Review please !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	2. note et RAR

**Non pas de suite sauf si...(regardez plus bas)**

**RAR :**

**Lyane : lol Pour moi, Remus a toujours eu les yeux bleu-gris et si j'ai pris "miel, or ou jaune" c pcq dans ttes les fics (ou presque) ses yeux sont de cette couleur là et que pour moi ya 2 Remus, le mien (yeux bleu-gris) et l'autre (miel, or ou jaune), voilà. Et je pense que je l'ai trouvée sa couleur exacte ! Des yeux miels doré jaunâtre ! lol Merci. Et pour la suite, regarde plus bas ;-p**

**Jamesie-cass : Merci ! (que dire de plus ?)**

**Thealie : Merci !**

**Voilà ! Bon, si vous le voulez, je peux poster la suite (qui n'est pas vrmnt une suite mais, juste la suite de la scène) où y'aura de la romance pcq'elle est déjà écrite ! Alors, suite ou pas suite ?**

**A vos claviers ! **

**SoRN DeMoN666**


	3. Les yeux du damné v2

Les yeux du damne

Suite ou pas suite ? Suite !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Miel, or ou jaune ? De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Et qui était-il ? Un garçon calme ou une bête féroce ? Elle se posait souvent la question.

Elle le savait loup-garou, elle l'avait découvert juste en voyant ses yeux.

Ses yeux miels, ors ou jaunes ?

C'était une question à laquelle elle doutait d'avoir la réponse un jour...

Elle soupira.

Elle, ses yeux étaient gris avec des reflets argents et selon les légendes moldues, les loup-garou ne supportaient pas l'argent. Manque de chance pour elle.

Le problème, c'était qu'il hantait ses rêves, autant que ses cauchemards. Elle le savait dangereux et incontrôlable pendant la pleine lune.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et ne se rappellait dans son physique que ses yeux.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais elle ne connaissait que ses yeux. Enfin, elle savait qu'il était dans la même année qu'elle à Gryffondor. Autre malchance, elle était à Serpentard.

Elle essayait vainement de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Peine perdue, les yeux du lycanthrope lui venaient toujours à l'esprit. _De simples yeux_, se dit-elle.

Elle le rembala, elle devait s'avouer vaincue face à ses pensées. _Fichu loup-garou_, grogna-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un geste rageur et sortit de la salle vert et argent sans qu'aucun élève n'y fasse véritablement attention, c'était une habitude chez les Serpentards.

Elle se rendit dans le parc, dans l'air frais d'octobre. Le vent soufflait légérement, créant de petites vagues à la surface du lac, les étoiles et la lune brillaient, réflétant leur lumière bienfaisante sur les eaux calmes du lac. Les arbres de la forêt Interdite lui semblaient plus beaux le soir, à la lumière de la lune. Bien que pour beaucoup d'élèves, cela ne les rendaient que plus effrayants. Elle aimait cet endroit le soir, elle y venait dès que quelque chose la dérangeait et ce soir, c'était le cas.

Juste pour des yeux. Des yeux miels, ors ou jaunes ?

Elle était encore à ses réflexions quand elle entendit un bruit de pas assourdis par l'herbe mouillée, mais des bruits de pas comme même. Cela la coupa dans ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité. Elle sentait une présence près d'elle, elle ne savait pas qui ou quoi, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un était là.

Des yeux firent brusquement irruption dans son champ de vision. Elle crut rêver. Ce n'était comme même pas _ses_ yeux ?

Elle sentit que la présence s'assit à côté d'elle, rien de bougeait, même le bruit du vent dans les feuilles semblait s'être arrêté.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était lui. Elle le sentait dans sa voix, sa voix chaude et douce qui pouvait pourtant être tellement méprisante envers les autres membres de sa maison. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de savourer ce moment, ce silence calme uniquement interrompu de leur respiration.

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, elle ne le regardait pas, se contentant de fixer le lac. Lui non plus ne la regardait pas, elle le sentait.

Il ne parut pas surpris par la question. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et ne parut pas vouloir répondre.

Cependant, après un long moment, sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même. »

Elle obéit et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, il regardait la lune, quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair lui retombant sur les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle voyait son visage. Et elle le voyait exactement comme elle se l'imaginait, dans ses rêves. Il était beau. Juste beau. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Et elle revit ses yeux qui la hantaient.

Miel, or ou jaune ?

« Et toi, de quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? » demanda-t-il. « Gris ou argent ? »

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même. »

Il obéit et la regarda plus attentivement. Il approcha lentement sa tête. Elle sentait son souffle chaud près d'elle. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, elle pouvait les contempler à sa guise, ils étaient si près. Elle ne savait toujours pas discerner cette couleur. Miel, or ou jaune ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Elle sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Ses pensées se dissipèrent soudainement laissant place à une foule de sentiments entremêlés dans sa pauvre tête. C'étair si doux, si tendre...

Il mit fin au baiser.

« Je pense que je ne trouverais jamais la couleur de tes yeux... » dit-il doucement en souriant.

« Moi non plus, je pense que je ne trouverais jamais la couleur de tes yeux... »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom. » dit-elle soudainement, complètement effarée de son ignorance.

Il sourit et ricana.

« Remus. Remus Lupin. »

Elle hocha la tête et la posa dans le creux du cou du loup-garou, celui-ci frisonna.

« Je sais ce que tu es et je m'en fiche éperdument. » lui avoua-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme sursauta violement. Il la regarda, eberlué. Comme si une fille ne pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait la lune. Elle lui semblait encore plus belle maintenant. Le vent recommençait à souffler dans les feuilles des arbres, chantant une douce mélodie.

Elle s'endormit doucement dans la chaleur de son corps, ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui chatouillant le visage, ses yeux gris-argent se fermant doucement. Elle était belle. Juste belle.

Remus souriait. Il détacha sa cape sans la faire bouger (la fille) et la posa sur ses épaules.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Elle remua doucement dans son sommeil. Un sourire éclaira son visage d'ange.

De temps en temps, quelques "Remus", "yeux" et autres "Miel, or ou jaune ?" sortait de ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait bien, là, près de lui. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait bien.

**FIN **

**Voilà, c'est toujours très court mais c plus romantique ;-)**

**En espèrant que vous l'avez autant apprécié.**

**RAR** :

**Jamesie-cass : Merci et voilà la mini-suite ! J'espère que t'aimes !**

**Review please !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
